Recently it has been claimed that there is a problem with cats harming natural fauna. Bother feral and domestic cats have been known to hunt and kill small animals and native birds. Whereas attempts have been made by the authorities to control this problem by capturing or exterminating cats found in national parks and wildlife bush areas, this is expensive and not always effective. Domestic cats may elude their captors and return to the safety of the home of their owners.
Other strategies to reduce the harm done by cats put forward by environmental enthusiasts, are to ban the ownership of cats in certain areas, or allow only restrained or caged animals. The domestic cat lobby however, tend to object to this. They believe it is their right to own a cat and to not have to contain it. It is their view that a cage is too restrictive for their pet and cruel.
There are then two lobbies and a difficulty in reaching a compromise between them. In the meantime, much debate continues and authorities struggle with the problem of imposing what are seen as draconian laws regarding the banning or caging of pets.
In order to overcome these problems, it has been proposed to provide an invention which restrains a pet or other animal, but which allows it certain freedom to move about. The invention is a modular cage system.